Collaborative learning is a powerful technique for improving students' comprehension of complex subject matters, but collaborative learning is difficult for instructors to organize and implement in the classroom. Paper-based collaborative learning programs do exist, but these do not give students automatic feedback, do not keep extensive records across many data points and it is burdensome for teachers to implement. Computer-based classroom learning is used for a variety of instructional activities. However, most commercial products that aim to improve student learning take a highly individualistic approach. Thus, conventional desktop computers are inadequate for truly supporting student collaboration because it is hard for multiple students to be equally involved and active with the desktop computer. Similarly, when each student has his or her own laptop, the students tend not to collaborate.